


I love to see you shine!

by Demiphilim



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, Family Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Happy, I Tried, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demiphilim/pseuds/Demiphilim
Summary: Soonyoung doesn’t like that kind of atmosphere of a party full of wasted teenagers but after his bestfriend convinced him to do the things he didn’t like the most he changed his mind.---Based on one of the author’s dream, odd imagination and facts.See the end for notes !





	I love to see you shine!

“Do I really need to attend that class? I mean… I have two absents left” Soonyoung murmured half sleep after the irritating sound of his alarm constantly hit his ears every five minutes. He stayed in bed for other more after setting the alarm off, trying to figure it out if he really needed to learn how to behave with kids.

He needed it.

After just changing his pajama pants for a pair of jeans, fix his hair perfectly to be hidden under a cap and grabbed two oranges for lunch, started to run towards the bus stop. Yes, it was late or that is what he always thought every morning.

The university was really big, it even had a lake where you could… watch it or sail on a small boat, it was big but very comfortable, Soonyoung used to spend half of his day there studying, hanging out with his friends, eating and, when he was very tired, sleeping.

As a custom of him, he was at the nearest cafeteria around there, doing the homework he needed to hand in the afternoon. Lost with making some details on a lion he had to draw, his best friend, Onewoo, came slowly; he wanted to scare the brown haired boy but his attempts failed after Soonyoung saw the tall shadow over the table. Why he’d to be so tall? He eclipsed his homework.

“Sike! I saw you. How you been, man?” The tallest one sighed giving up thousands of times where he tried to prank him. It wasn’t that difficult, Soonyoung always gets scared every time he hears a truck honk near where he is.

“Not much, I just had a reunion with the club” The dark haired one said before stabbing a box of juice he’d been carrying around.

“Do you really like that club or it’s because you don’t have anything else to do, mister?” Soonyoung asked staring at his friend trying to read his mind, he didn’t have that power but he tried anyway.

“I really like it and you would too if you give them a chance. I’m sure you’re going to have fun also, I’m there so a better companion you can’t have. “ A loud faked laugh from the hamster-faced make the tall roll eyes.

“Alright, I’ll give them a chance but if I don’t like it, I’ll leave and you’ll have to pay my efforts with a hamburger, deal?” They both agreed with a handshake closing a deal it never came true.

Soonyoung kept his word, around 3 pm both went near one of the teacher’s room, taking a shortcut to get to the old rooms faster. Apparently, all of the other clubs occupied the new buildings around the lake, yes, like a shoujo manga. The club his friend used to talk almost all the time (Sometimes there were pauses to discuss about the cuteness and the slight crush Onewoo had over one of the members; a tall, tan and handsome person as the description endures for days.) supposed to be at one of the oldest rooms in the whole institution, not because they lost their opportunity to be in the new ones but because they think it’s cooler…

The tallest knocks the door in a particular rhythm, which it makes the other think… It might be a secret code to enter.

A melodic voice it’s the first thing the door opens, revealing a funny and friendly face.

“Onewoo hyung! And… He’s the friend you talked about?” He pointed in direction of Soonyoung, waving right after with a worried expression of maybe his actions were misunderstood.

“Yes he is! Are you all inside?”

“Oh we are waiting for Gyu to come, he had to go somewhere.”

“…”

You could feel the tension in the stare fight they began; the tallest looked like he was waiting for some more information from the fresh guy, otherwise, that didn’t make him gave up. The unknown friendly face acted clueless, having an _I don’t know what are you waiting for~_ look. It keeps going for a minute or two until big defeated sigh broke the tension.

“Okay… Where did Gyu go? Seungkwan…” Seungkwan blinked as if the question flattered him personally. He grabs Onewoo by one of his shoulders, turning his head to the right.

“He just came back hyung, he texted me before you knocked.”

Okay so… The bigfoot running towards their direction it’s Mingyu… His friend told Soonyoung it was tall but not as tall as a house. The time he stopped comparing a stranger’s height with unanimated objects, the mentioned had his friend in a tight hug, like if they hadn’t seen each other for years.

“Oh hyung, this is your best friend? He’s Soonyoung?”

“Yes he is, Gyu.~”

Since when Onewoo talked so sweetly?

“Hello! I’m Mingyu, it’s really nice to meet hyung’s best friend!” Mingyu let go the hug to start another with the hamster-faced, thinking he would be asphyxiated. Warm and comfortable, that’s the exact feeling he got from the hug.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Mingyu.”

“So now we’re all, let’s go.”

  When they entered the place, it completely changed the concept Soonyoung had before. He waited to be an old, dirty and full of humidity attic where you can save the janitors brooms and mops. Indeed was dirty but not with dust or maybe dust from a chip’s bag, you could see cans of soda, boxes of pizza and some papers over the table in the middle of two big ass couches where the rest of the infamous where. 

“Welcome our new member! We’re glad to have you here, we’d been looking for someone for so long and finally, Onewoo bring you.

Please introduce yourself to everyone, buddy.”

“Jun, he hadn’t yet accepted to be part of us”. An angelic voice interrupted the tall and somewhat mischievous looked boy that approach the confused hamster persona.

The owner of that angelic voice had a face that matched that characteristic feature you could admire, with a shy but approachable expression apologized in name of his friend quietly.

“If he hasn’t, then why is he here? This is a secret reunion.”

“Chan… Can you please behave for once?”

“Never.”

Soonyoung couldn’t help it but laugh at the small fight he saw.

“Hi, I’m Soonyoung or you can call me Hosh, either it’s fine.”

“HE’S ONEWOO’S HYUNG BEST FRIEND, RIGHT?” Gyu screamed as if he was in another country.

“Yes I am. We meet some years back.”

“And was he as the dork as he is now?”

“Of course, I could he was even worst.”

“Hosh… Please don’t.”

Everybody laugh at the joke and for some seconds, causing a weird silence between them until the youngest broke it.

“Hey Hosh, I’m Chan, the coolest one in here.”

“The second coolest, dude.”

“And who are you?” The now presented as Chan questioned the mischievous person, looking him up and down making Soonyoung laugh again.

“Can you stop? We supposed to do a good first impression.”

“HE STARTE--.”

“Shh, just let don’t let the kid witness a fight. Hi there, I’m Seungcheol or just Cheol.” They both handshake after hearing his name, what a polite guy.

“I’m Jeonghan but you can call me whatever you want.~” Indeed, an angel.

“Hey, I’m Vernon”. He looks like that angsty teenager from an adolescent’s movie.

“Hi, I’m the COOLEST in here, I’m Jun.” His name matches his face, what.

“Hello.~ I hope we don’t give you airs of weirdos, I promise they’re all good. I’m Joshua, nice to meet you.” The nicest and sweet human he could ever meet.

“Hi! Have we seen before? I think we did. I’m the greatest Seungkwan.” They saw each other before… at the door.

“Hello you there, I’m Ghao” He looked… Cool and cute.

“Hey, I’m Yue, nice to meet you.” Interesting… It didn’t have the appearance of someone who hangs out with unusual people.

“HEEY, I’M SEOKMIN! I HOPE WE GET TO BE FRIENDS”. A total change of mood from Seokmin to Jihoon.

“And we’re all known as… Mementeen!”

“What? Do you really go around with that name?”

“Believe me, the other choices weren’t great enough.” The small and blonde said.

“Sounds trendy but the principal reason it’s because we’re all memes.”

“It makes sense to me.” Soonyoung didn’t need that much time with them to see that.

“So… Are you joining us?” Jun asked putting his hands together, as a plea.

“Well… Sure, why not? You seem nice, I’m in. But first, what does your club does? I’ve never heard of you before if it wasn’t for Onewoo.”

“My man, let me explained to you the very hard work we do--.”

“We help to organized parties, events or conferences here in the university.” Seungcheol cut off Jun’s attempt to show off.

“I thought the university ACTUALLY did that, also the home parties.”

“No, for the college we get a certain help with our grades, special permissions, discounts on some shops and furthermore. But in the case of students, they pay us so we can afford our own parties.” Joshua explained handing some of the papers that were on the table, showing a variation of a different order they made.

“So you are responsible for all of that kids getting drunk af in every single party?”

“We just make the party, we don’t see who gets drunk or not.” Said Vernon chilling with one of his headphones on to be able to listen to the conversation.

“Touché. Do you need help with something now?”

“Nah, we don’t have anything on our schedule, just enjoy--.”

“Hyung, Arin called me, she said there’s a problem with one of the speakers”

“Again? Remember me not to call that shop ever again. Let’s go, sorry Hosh, you can stay and chill.” Seungcheol grabbed one of the multiple jackets hanging next to the door followed by Meanie (That’s what Onewoo told him the members called Mingyu and him together).

“Cheol, we’re also leaving, there’s a problem with one of the projectors at the auditorium.” Vernon, Seokmin, and Seungkwan went for their jackets too.

“We have homework and projects to do too.”

“Are we going to leave Hosh here by himself?.” Asked Jeonghan putting his backpack on.

“Eh… Yue, can you please stay with Hosh and explain to him some more about what we do?”

“But I don’t kno--.”

“Thank you, see you in an hour.” With that, everybody left, leaving Jinhoon and Soonyoung alone in that big and now empty room.

Soonyoung sat where Vernon used to be, away from Jihoon just a couple seats but not because he didn’t want to sit close to him but because he didn’t know if Jihoon would be comfortable with that. He’s so accustomed to being near people to talk, look at them directly in the eyes and joke around, he likes to make people laugh and feel good but at that moment he wasn’t sure if it was the best.

“Are you… Yue?” _What kind of question was that? Of course he is, you heard his name five times already._ Thought right after his verbal vomit.

“Yes I am…”

“I see…” _You could have saved the conversation, nice one, Kwon Soonyoung._

It’s well known nervous can cause in the hamster the inability to have a decent conversation with a human being the only difference it’s that it doesn’t happen very often, mostly with specific individuals such as celebrities or authorities.

Jihoon is none of those, then why was he so nervous?

“Is your real name?” _There goes another chance, you got this._

“No, my real name is Jihoon but I rather prefer Yue.”

“I like it, your real name and your nickname, they both suit you.”

“What do you mean they suit me?” Jihoon asked very intrigued, turning his vision towards the brown haired.

“Oh… Well… I don’t know how to explain it… It looks like you are the only one that should be called like that, I mean, your nickname it…sounds you can be the owner of it.” Soonyoung expected to be judged for saying something, as weird as that but oh boy, he had nothing to lose.

“O-oh… Thank you…” Jihoon looked away, coughing.

Another silence did a presence, being so much better than the previous one.

Soonyoung took advantage of the silence to take another appropriate look to the salon. Indeed was dirty however not as the first view he got when he entered, the only mess you could see was in the small table but nothing more than that. The couches were a black new leather-like one of those a single man could have in his apartment, in front of them a TV with two different videogame consoles, so that means they might have different preferences about that. They might sleep as well there.

A couple of steps further it seems to be a small kitchen with a microwave, a little fridge, some cupboards and kitchen stuff he is familiar with.

Basically, yes, it was a single man apartment only that around twelve guys shared it.

“Can we talked about what are you going to do with us or are we going to stay in silent for an hour?” Jihoon asked giggling after realizing Soonyoung got startled by the sudden noise.

“Sure, it is better if we talked and if I know better my duties.”

“Okay, let me explained to you how we are divided. Each of us it’s in a certain team kind of specialized on that, for example; Seungcheol, Seungkwan and Vernon are the ones who make the deals with some companies, for chairs or tables, food companies, waiters and furthermore.

As you saw those, two fools who were fighting, they are kind of popular around here and the city so they; Chan and Jun with Onewoo are in charge of spreading the world for the event or party, deliver some paper ads to the people, that work. 

Now, for Jeonghan, Joshua hyung, Gyu and me, we take care of decoration, seeing what is proper for the occasion, making the design for the ads. The creative stuff.

And last but not least, Seokmin and Ghao are in charge of ‘the fun stuff’.“

“What do you mean ‘the fun stuff’?”

“Well… They are in charge of buying alcohol for the parties, creating the atmosphere, snacks and games. Most of the games we have in this room, Seokmin and Ghao got them.”

“Oh I get it, that’s awesome! So… With whom am I going to be with?”

“With Seokmin and Ghao.” Jihoon reply looking at the papers on the table frowning at them. They’ve must be important and the members carelessly left them there.

“Really? But it sounds very under control.”

“They recently got together, you know, they’re boyfriends. After that, they’ve been so lovey-dovey so they spend too much together making them forget the responsibilities they have.” Jihoon frown again in direction of Soonyoung at one of his memories about it.

“Mhm, you don’t seem very glad about it.”

“It’s not as if I’m not happy for them or anything, it’s just… They’re kids and they’re not doing what they're supposed to do.”

The hamster-faced laugh at Jihoon’s frowning again, as if he was quarreling with the couple itself, making the blonde questioning if something he said was funny enough for that.

“I hope I don’t let you guys down, I know I’m…sort of a dumb.”

The blonde gave the brown haired one a small smile, trying to comfort him.

“You’ll do fine, just don’t worry about it.~ And do a proper job--.”

Both giggled feeling hell of a lot better, forgetting completely their first weird conversation. The time flew with both boys watching tv for not to be in silence again, they were watching Law & Orden SVU as a request for the new member (He loved crime series and movies) while drinking one or two cans of soda (Jihoon said Chan wouldn’t mind… He lied) but after three episodes of some intense cases and some comments to make the evening better, some of the missing guys entered the place.

“I’m so tired, Gyu give me one of Chan’s sodas please.” Seungcheol said under his breath, throwing his body to the space next to Jihoon being followed by Onewoo that didn’t looked that tired, actually Soonyoung never looked him that fresh knowing later on that day that his friend was asked out by Gyu in the middle of the three of them carrying speakers from a place to another.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boi, those kids.  
> Yes this maybe will take long.  
> And I purposely write Wonwoo's name like that and yes for Minghao too.  
> For Soonyoung I wanted to change a little bit his nickname.  
> \---  
> Pls don't expect this to be updated very often since this is a present for someone very special. <3


End file.
